<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No se Puede Mentir Así by AnAntagonist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719663">No se Puede Mentir Así</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist'>AnAntagonist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake Beta, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Scent Kink, mentions of male pregnancy, omg they were roomates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero en la oscuridad de detrás de sus párpados no encontró tranquilidad, por el contrario, su cuerpo se sintió aún más inquieto, siendo incómodamente consciente de cada lugar de su piel donde su ropa hacía contacto. [...] su rostro quedó cubierto por la remera que su compañero de habitación había dejado descuidadamente colgada del respaldo. Repentinamente su cuerpo se estremeció, relajándose casi al instante al encontrar cierto alivio a aquella inquietud que tanto le aquejaba. Sin siquiera pensarlo sus manos tomaron la tela y hundió su rostro más en ella, respiró profundo disparando un escalofrío demasiado agradable en su espalda que bajó hacia su...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No se Puede Mentir Así</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here in english: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719501</p><p>Este trabajo es una comisión. Quisiera agradecerle por poner su confianza en mi trabajo y espero que él disfrute leyéndolo tanto como yo en escribirlo. Fue mi primera vez escribiendo en este tipo de escenario y tuve que hacer algo de investigación pero fue divertido ♥♥ Y no puedo parar de repetir cuanto amo a Hinata como Alpha protector y cariñoso.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La época de exámenes era dura ya de por sí para todos en la Universidad pero para alguien como Komaeda que tomaba una cantidad poco saludable de extra curriculares estaba siendo un verdadero infierno. Los días comenzaban a fundirse en masas de ciclos repetitivos de estudiar y dormir, y con estas nuevas prioridades los deberes de la casa iban cayendo un poco atrás en la lista de tareas. Por suerte su compañero de habitación era comprensivo y no le molestaba dar una mano con la limpieza y en lavar las tazas de café que se acumulaban a lo largo del día, aún si no era parte de la división de tareas que tenían.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>La fecha del primer exámen se acercaba y Komaeda podía sentir su estrés golpeándole cada lado de su sien con un palpitar caliente y punzante que no le permitía concentrarse. No se sentía cómodo, levantándose de la silla cada rato, cambiando de posición y su humor se notaba especialmente mañoso desde que había salido de la cama.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>- El stress se manifiesta de maneras inusuales en el cuerpo… o quizás estoy por enfermarme... - pensó en voz alta al estirarse alzando sus brazos y mirar la hora, sintiendo nuevamente aquel incómodo escalofrío en su baja espalda y bajo vientre. Si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba recortando sus horas de sueño y su dieta no estaba siendo la más equilibrada. Aquellos podían ser perfectamente factores que bajasen sus defensas y le dejaran en aquel estado. Considerando la posibilidad de estar por enfermarse y el estrago que eso podría ocasionar en su plan de estudios, sacó la conclusión que sería mejor tomar medidas preventivas. Así que tras poner agua en el hervidor para tomar un té y un antigripal se recostó en el sillón para descansar su cabeza.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Pero en la oscuridad de detrás de sus párpados no encontró tranquilidad, por el contrario, su cuerpo se sintió aún más inquieto, siendo incómodamente consciente de cada lugar de su piel donde su ropa hacía contacto. La necesidad de presionarse contra los almohadones para deshacerse de aquella sensación le hizo girarse bruscamente y su rostro quedó cubierto por la remera que su compañero de habitación había dejado descuidadamente colgada del respaldo. Repentinamente su cuerpo se estremeció, relajándose casi al instante al encontrar cierto alivio a aquella inquietud que tanto le aquejaba. Sin siquiera pensarlo sus manos tomaron la tela y hundió su rostro más en ella, respiró profundo disparando un escalofrío demasiado agradable en su espalda que bajó hacia su...<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>- No… no puede ser… ¡no…! - Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto al comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. No era cansancio, no era estress, ni siquiera enfermedad… estaba entrando en celo y acababa de oler la remera cargada de feromonas de su compañero, un alpha.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Apartando la tela como si esta quemase repentinamente fue apresuradamente a revisar más atentamente su calendario. Y efectivamente, entre apretado texto escrito a mano llenando el cuadrito de cada día con los temas a estudiar, tres días antes tenía anotado en una esquinita “pastillas” como un rápido y simple recordatorio… que obviamente no había funcionado.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>¡Era un desastre! Aquello era horrible… ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado? ¿Cómo habría podido olvidar algo tan importante? Alguien con su apellido no podía ser un básico y descontrolado omega, último en la línea de sucesión de una larga lista de personas exitosas en varias áreas profesionales tenía un estigma que él mismo se había encargado de ocultar desde que había entrado en la adolescencia. Se había esforzado tanto en mantener todo bajo el velo de una mentira haciéndose pasar por un beta suprimiendo su celo a base de medicamentos, ocultando su esencia con colonias y extenuantes rutinas de higiene… Era alguien respetado por los profesores y alumnos, y por un tonto descuido podía perderlo todo y caer en lo más bajo de la cadena social.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>La hilera de fatalidades que su paranoia empujaba dentro de su mente le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza, pero sin tiempo para eso fue directo al baño para tomar sus pastillas. Tenía la esperanza que si las tomaba rápido estas actuarían a tiempo para que nadie lo notase. Sabía que tendría que bañarse, lavar su ropa, los cobertores de las almohadas del sillón y hasta la remera que se había pasado por su rostro. Tenía esperanza y se mantenía positivo en pensamiento, pero al abrir el botiquín y solo encontrar el pastillero vacío la oscuridad se apropió de los bordes de su visión.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Sus rodillas se aflojaron, pero respiró profundo y comenzó a revisar mejor el botiquín, él era previsivo y seguramente habría comprado un repuesto al ver que le quedaban poco… Pero cuanto más revisaba más perdía su paciencia, sus dedos temblaban al revisar entre la variedad de medicamentos terminando por tirar todo en el lavamanos vaciando el botiquín. Nada… y su cuerpo parecía corresponder a aquella ansiedad de la peor manera posible, aún con el recuerdo fresco del olor en su mente se encontró a sí mismo apretando sus muslos y arrastrando su vista a los objetos personales de su compañero en el baño.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>- ¡Basta! - Gritó al reflejo de su rostro en el espejo. No podía salir de la casa en ese estado, no oliendo como olía y apenas pudiendo dar un paso sin sentir la incómoda calidez acumulándose entre sus piernas. Su celo se había despertado por haber hundido su rostro en la escencia del alpha y ahora ya no tenía manera de controlarlo. Llamaría por teléfono para pedir las pastillas a domicilio y seguiría con su plan original.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>- Todo irá bien, sólo tengo que mantener la calma. - Se repitió como un mantra al colgar el teléfono. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar que el envío llegase así que se dirigió al baño para poder darse una ducha y bajar un poco el calor que crecía en su cuerpo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><span><br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Hinata había tenido un día ligero y se reflejaba en su buen humor, hasta había logrado salir antes de su trabajo dándole un poco más de tiempo libre. Al entrar al departamento y dejar caer las llaves en el pequeño cuenco junto a la puerta no llegó ni a anunciarse que su nariz captó un olor extraño y desconocido. Alzó su nariz olfateando el aire en un intento de identificarlo sin mucho éxito, quizás no habían sacado la basura o alguno de los vecinos estaba experimentando algo exótico en la cocina. No pensó demasiado en ello al adentrarse en la penumbra del hogar.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Se suponía que Komaeda estaría en casa pero las luces estaban apagadas y solo el moribundo sol de la tarde iluminaba costosamente la sala-comedor. En la mesa se veía la laptop encendida, así como los libros de estudio, lo que significaba que su compañero debía estar en la casa, así mismo la puerta no había estado trancada con doble llave. No era propio de él el dejar las cosas así y salir, pero sabía que estaba estresado y un descuido podía pasar.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Encendió las luces de su habitación al entrar, aún desconcertado por el extraño olor que cada vez se le hacía más presente. Ya había descartado que fuese la basura, olía… ¿bien? y si bien no olía a comida, sentía que le daba una ansiedad similar al hambre. Frunció su ceño al ver el estado de su cama, había salido muy apresurado en la mañana como para tenderla pero ese nivel de maraña ya podía ser considerado un nido más que simplemente un revuelto de cobijas. Con un movimiento brusco tiró las cobijas hacia atrás para tenderla.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>El vaho caliente y húmedo pareció golpearle la cara como un puño cerrado, el sutil olor que antes había sentido estaba todo allí y su cuerpo, al sentirlo, se tensó por completo como una cuerda, disparando un escalofrío a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Jadeando por la boca pudo ver el cuerpo de Komaeda acurrucado entre las sábanas.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>El cabello blanco del omega se le apegaba al rostro por el sudor así como la tela de su camisa, parecía estar afiebrado, jadeando aún más pesada y sonoramente que el castaño y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. - No me mires… - Gimoteó en un hilo de voz aireada y rasposa.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Hinata aún pasmado por lo que veía tardó un par de segundos en comenzar a unir las piezas en su mente, y comprender qué era lo que había hecho reaccionar tan rápido a su cuerpo. - Komaeda… estás en celo. - La respuesta del otro sólo fue un pequeño gimoteo ocultando más su rostro contra su pecho y entre sus antebrazos, acurrucándose tanto como le era físicamente posible. <br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Respiró rápidamente, ahora era claro el olor y al tenerlo tan fuerte se le hacía obvio por que no lo había reconocido de inmediato. El ceño del castaño se frunció al instante. - ¡¿Y eres un omega?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! - La voz brusca y alta rebotó en las paredes. - ¡¿Lo estabas ocultando?! - Estaba sorprendido y a la vez algo ofendido porque el otro le había mentido… se sentía decepcionado y un tanto dolido después de haberse considerado tan buenos amigos. Ahora creía que estaba frente a un desconocido.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>El afectado sintió su sangre helarse al oír “omega” salir con tal fuerza de los labios del castaño. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con el recuerdo que aquella palabra evocaba, la había logrado enterrar en su memoria y hasta la había borrado de su vida desde que había llegado a la universidad. Seguro perdería el respeto de sus compañeros, de sus profesores y de su amigo. Y lo peor de todo… a pesar de lo horrible que se sentía, su cuerpo seguía rogando por alivio, su cadera seguía tensa, sus muslos apretados y su piel ardiendo gritándole por el más mínimo roce.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>El cuerpo entero le tembló cuando la mano fresca del castaño se apoyó en su hombro intentando hacerle reaccionar. - ¡No me toques! - Chilló ahogado contra sus antebrazos. No lo soportaba, el tacto era demasiado bueno, aún si solo era un roce casual, su cuerpo picaba con un cosquilleo insoportable en donde se había quedado la mano que no retrocedía ante el grito.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>- Komaeda… no te encuentras bien. Ante todo, déjame llevarte a tu habitación, te traeré ropa fresca y un poco de agua. - Hinata ofreció con un tono más amable, intentando ser comprensivo, pero su vista parecía ser empujada por los deseos que comenzaban a nacer en su cuerpo. Tragó espeso al notar las caderas ajenas, estrechas y que fácilmente entrarían entre sus manos. Ya no consideraba que el olor de la habitación fuese extraño, sino que por el contrario lo encontraba invitante, ligeramente almizclero y dulzón.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>- Estoy bien, déjame solo... - El peliblanco usó toda su fortaleza para sonar compuesto y aún dueño de sus actos, intentando mantener aunque sea una pizca de dignidad en toda aquella situación.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>- Estás en mi cama. - Recalcó el otro con simpleza.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Komaeda mantuvo silencio, y sin tener respuesta o excusa para aquello se sintió especialmente expuesto. Claro que había ido allí después de que el hundir su rostro en la remera usada ya no fuese suficiente y se había metido en la cama deshecha. Empujado por una pérdida momentánea de cordura se había dejado caer entre las sábanas y, embriagado por el olor de Hinata, no había podido parar de retorcerse y frotarse contra las cobijas y almohadas hasta que había escuchado la puerta abrirse.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Esperando respuesta del peliblanco, Hinata terminó por suspirar al no recibirla, rozando con la yema de sus dedos las manos de Komaeda para intentar quitarlas de entre su cabello donde veía que los dedos comenzaban a hundirse y a cerrar sus puños. - Vamos, Komaeda… todo estará bien. - Intentó calmarlo al verlo cada vez más tenso y hasta temblando.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Sabía que el celo en los omega era fuerte y podría traerles problemas a su vida diaria… y alterar a los alphas que hubiesen cerca, por eso eran tan populares los supresores de celo y nadie cuestionaba si se tomaban unos días libres. Había creído que la tranquilidad de Komaeda en cada ciclo se debía sólo a su condición de beta, y hasta lo había tomado en cuenta cuando se mudó con él para mantener él mismo un control sobre su propio celo al no tener un estímulo externo… Se sentía un poco decepcionado de sí mismo por no haberlo sentido antes, y sorprendido de que Komeda hubiese podido ocultar eso tan bien.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Su mente retornó de su abstracción cuando sintió la piel ardiente del peliblanco moverse bajo su mano. Sin poder evitarlo, Komaeda había subido un poco su rostro acalorado para rozarlo contra la piel fresca. presionando su mejilla contra esta. <br/>
<br/>
</span><span>- Komaeda, estás ardiendo. - Dijo poniendo la palma contra su frente, debajo del cabello húmedo. Viéndolo tan transpirado no pudo evitar preocuparse y tomar cargo de él. - Te quitaré esto...  - Intentó advertirle con voz baja mientras comenzaba a quitarle la camisa para dejarlo con la musculosa de debajo. No sería diferente de cuidar a un amigo ebrio… o eso pensaba.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Su mano enseguida fue apartada por un golpe brusco y el omega, no siendo coherente, sólo emitió un quejido ocultando su rostro contra el colchón, pero al moverse a un área más fresca y con el aroma del otro renovado jadeó acalorado y gimoteó en desespero. No podía soportarlo más, su cuerpo le rogaba por alivio pero no podía ponerse en esa posición frente al castaño. No merecía el trato amable del otro, no merecía atención de un alpha, menos uno como el castaño… la imagen mental del otro le hizo reaccionar físicamente, el estremecimiento de su bajo vientre frente a un recuerdo muy vívido de verlo cambiarse. En ese momento no había reparado en los detalles más que alzar un poco más de tiempo su mirada de su libro, pero ahora su mente se los recordaba… cada músculo moviéndose definido y delineado bajo la piel saludablemente tostada, sus hombros anchos y pecho formado que tan bien parecía ocultarse bajo su ropa diaria.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Ajeno a la batalla mental que Komaeda estaba enfrentando, Hajime terminó por sentarse en el borde de la cama, haciendo un nuevo intento de quitarle la camisa y refrescarlo. - Déjame ayudarte… no tienes que estar avergonzado, ¿es eso? es natural, Komaeda. - El omega no parecía rechazarlo, al menos no como antes, permitiéndole quitarle la camisa. En los ligeros roces que inevitablemente hacía con sus dedos sentía la piel suave y caliente debajo. Avergonzado y con un suave rubor ya subiendo a sus mejillas, solo desvió la mirada y continuó hasta deshacerse de la prenda. Komaeda estaba pasando un mal rato y él no podía dejar que sus instintos hicieran doble pensamientos. Sonrió para que el gesto se reflejase en su voz forzadamente más animada. - Mucho mejor, ¿verdad? ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo ayudarte si me permites. - Repitió intentando llegar a él de alguna manera, genuinamente preocupado. Quizás traerle una bebida fresca o llevarlo a su propia habitación, incluso lo ayudaría a ducharse si era lo que necesitaba.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>El cuerpo de Komaeda se tensó al instante ¡¿Ayudarlo?! ¿Realmente le estaba ofreciendo ayudarle con eso? Tenía que haber oído mal… pero realmente lo estaba necesitando. Cada segundo que el otro permanecía en aquella habitación más perdía su cabeza, el aroma tan presente no le ayudaba para nada en mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba. En todos los puntos donde los dedos ajenos le habían tocado, un ligero cosquilleo fantasmal le seguía recordando lo necesitado que su cuerpo se encontraba. No lo merecía, no merecía ninguna clase de trato… pero se le estaba ofreciendo, y lo necesitaba. Incluso si intentaba negarse ya no tenía fuerzas para ello, físicamente no podría decir aquellas palabras sin largar a llorar.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Estiró un poco su mano hasta que tocó el muslo ajeno. - Por favor… ayúdame… - Su voz salió como un ruego rendido, su mente había perdido la batalla. Si el otro lo ofrecía, él lo tomaría, ya no tenía ni la dignidad para negarse. - Dijiste que te dejara ayudarme… - Tanto tiempo había actuado de manera pedante y superior frente a sus compañeros, había mirado en menos a aquellos que se rendían a sus instintos, los había llamado incivilizados e incapaces de vivir en una sociedad… y ahora allí estaba. Rogando por esa clase de atención, subiendo su mano desde el muslo hasta la entrepierna ajena. Ya no podía caer más bajo, ya su reputación estaba arruinada y ya nada importaba. - Aparéate conmigo… por favor… l-lo necesito… -<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Hinata se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar la petición, cayendo enseguida en cuenta de cómo sus palabras podrían haber sido malinterpretadas. - Komaeda, yo… - No podía decirle que lo había malinterpretado. Nunca lo había hecho ni había estado cerca siquiera de una persona en celo, pero su cuerpo parecía saber muy bien de qué se trataba. Tragó con algo de dificultad antes de asentir, incapaz de decir palabra.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Sin estar seguro cómo comenzar, apoyó su mano en la espalda del peliblanco, acariciando por sobre la ropa subiendo un poco esta. - Te ayudaré… sólo relájate… y dime si algo no se siente bien… - Bajó su voz a casi un susurro, buscando inconscientemente algo de intimidad en un cuarto completamente iluminado. - Estás bien con esto, ¿verdad? Yo… - Se interrumpió al apoyar su mano en el colchón y sentir mojado bajo su palma. Komaeda había estado sudando pero no tanto como para humedecer así la cama. Al levantar su mano el olor más marcado y penetrante le golpeó directo a su entrepierna.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Jadeó involuntariamente al llevar su mano cerca de su rostro, respirando la excitación del peliblanco, casi pudiendo saborear el olor contra su paladar. Gateando por sobre el otro buscó inclinarse hacia él lentamente, poder olerlo más de cerca pero al momento que Komaeda se sintió cubierto giró por completo para darle su espalda y alzó su cadera emitiendo un gemido que ahogó contra las cobijas al presionar su trasero contra la erección del alpha.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Hinata gruñó un gemido contenido, con la cadera del otro apretándose directamente contra su entrepierna ya no podía fingir que no estaba a ese punto de excitación, pero aún necesitaba un mínimo de control. - D-Despacio. - Ordenó sujetando la cadera ajena pero sin encontrar fuerzas para apartarse cuando el roce y la presión se sentían como un alivio para él también.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>- No merezco tales atenciones… la atención de alguien como tu… es algo impensable… vas a ensuciarte con una basura como yo… - Empezó a decir sin dejar de mover su cadera, de alzarla y presionar más contra Hinata, encontrando migajas de alivio a tanta represión. Atrayendo la almohada se apoyó contra esta abrazándola con fuerza. - Deberías dejarme solo… no rebajarte a tocarme… - Continuaba diciendo, contrario a lo que su cuerpo mostraba.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Hajime ya mordía el interior de su mejilla tan fuerte que no le extrañaría que comenzase a sentir el sabor a la sangre en cualquier momento, pero ni aquel dolor punzante podía detener sus deseos que crecían a cada frote. Su mano tensa acarició la espalda frente a él, ya no intentando detenerlo, subiendo hasta sus hombros dándole pequeñas presiones, cortos masajes. - Quiero estar contigo… está bien, Komaeda, deja de decir eso… - Intentó calmarlo, haciendo un esfuerzo casi que sobrehumano por no rendirse a aquella lujuria que le empujaba cada vez con más fuerza. El suave masaje se movió a la nuca del otro, apartando un poco sus mechones gruesos y ondulado para sujetarle de allí, gentil en principio pero afirmando su agarre empujándolo hacia abajo. - No me importa que seas un omega si es eso lo que te preocupa. Pero que me hayas mentido… entiendo si querías ocultarlo… pero… debiste decirme… ¿no confiabas en mi? ¿Tenías miedo que fuese esto lo que ocurriese? - Preguntó en voz algo ronca, manteniendo la dominante presión en la nuca ajena en todo momento.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>El cuerpo entero de Komaeda se arqueó al sentir la mano en su nuca y por alguna razón dejó de moverse, solo tensando su espalda y alzando su cadera, emitiendo un agudo gemido ahogado encontrando más alivio y placer en aquel gesto que en el roce que había estado buscando tan desesperadamente. - Pero… mmnng… Hinata… -kun… no lo…. ahh...  - Nunca había notado los grandes que eran las manos del castaño, lo fácil que le resultaba sujetarle por la nuca y cómo con tan poca fuerza podía reducirlo de esa manera. - No lo… merezco… pero… Hinata-kun... - Levantó un poco más la cadera, tanto como le era físicamente posible sin despegar sus rodillas de la cama. Ya no tenía vergüenza.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Hinata bajó su mirada a la pose ajena y su atención fue de inmediato atraída por las manchas oscuras, húmedas, en los pantalones del otro. Naciendo desde su entrepierna, subiendo por su trasero y a la vez bajando por el interior de sus muslos… aquello resolvía el misterio de las manchas mojadas en el colchón. Lejos de enojarse fue movido por la curiosidad y su mano pasó por sobre el bulto entre sus piernas donde la humedad era mayor y llevó su mano cerca de su rostro, respirando con su boca entreabierta… si, era el mismo olor.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Ya no quería esperar más, apresurado bajó los pantalones arrastrando con estos la ropa interior exponiendo la cadera estrecha que se veía aún más delicada sin la ropa, viéndolo vulnerable, casi que haciéndole sentir que lo rompería si lo tomaba. Pero aquellos pensamientos fueron barridos de su mente cuando sintió el olor concentrado. Por un instante su mente quedó en blanco. Su cuerpo se empujó hacia adelante, hundiendo bruscamente sus dedos entre las nalgas ajenas e introduciéndolos en él. A su vez se movió para frotar su crecida erección, aún atrapada en sus pantalones, contra el reverso de su propia mano en cortas embestidas que que empujaban sus dedos más al interior,  dejándose llevar por aquel arrebato.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Los gemidos agudos del peliblanco se hicieron más fuertes en tanto se dejaba tomar, aflojando su cadera y relajando su cuerpo bajo el agarre. Podía sentir su humedad ya fluir entre sus piernas, manchando el pantalón de Hinata. - ¡Ah… quítate! ¡Hinata-kun…! ¡Tus… pantalones…! - Casi chilló sus palabras con desespero pero solo logró que el otro recobrase sentido por un momento, retrocediendo solo su cadera un poco. Un gemidito de queja fue toda la respuesta que recibió.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Pero el alpha no pensaba detener sus avances, solo tomarlo con un poco más de control tras sacudirse sus primeros instintos. Su cuerpo se encorvó contra la figura del otro, dejando pequeños besos en su espalda hasta llegar a hundir su nariz en el cabello lanudo, respirando la esencia que allí se acumulaba… el olor personal, no el del celo, la mezcla de sudor y el dulce frutal de su shampoo. El recuerdo se disparó enseguida. El chico dedicado a sus estudios que en el hogar se encargaba de la limpieza, recordó su risa alegre y como pese a sus dificultades para acercarse a la gente, había terminado siendo su mejor amigo. Lo deseaba… ahora lo sabía. Deseaba que aquel omega fuese su compañero de apareamiento, su pareja.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Sus manos lo recorrieron con decisión, y envolviendolo por la cintura, lo apretó contra su pecho, cubriéndolo tanto como podía con su cuerpo mientras sus labios bajaron a besar el hombro casi desnudo. “Lo haré mío.” Pensó al abrir su boca y morder hundiendo sus dientes con firmeza. El chillido de placer del omega debajo le excitó tanto como el propio olor que parecía intensificarse en la habitación. Sujetándolo con más fuerza para evitar que se moviese, apretó un poco más, lamiendo la piel tensa que quedaba dentro de su boca y hasta ejerciendo algo de succión para evitar que su saliva gotease fuera de sus labios. Al apartarse un poco la marca de sus dientes enmarcaba un leve chupón.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>La visión de la marca lo complació, la primera que hacía por lo que no era perfecta pero el mensaje era claro, era un gran “MIO” puesto sobre la piel de Komaeda.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>- Se te ve bien… en el cuello.. - Empezó a decir intentando torpemente dar un cumplido pero se detuvo al su mirada bajar por el cuerpo del peliblanco cuando este ladeó su rostro para verlo. Sin siquiera pedirlo o avisarle, lo giró con un movimiento algo tosco para ponerlo boca arriba. Bajó su mirada relamiendo sus labios al encontrarse con la erección ajena cayendo por su propio peso contra el vientre, dejando un rastro mojado y un hilo espeso y grueso de conexión entre la mancha en la piel y el glande brillante por la humedad. Con eso no tenía duda de que el deseo era real…<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Komaeda se veía frágil y con el deseo de poseerlo también le nacía el deseo de protegerlo, resguardarlo de cualquier mal… incluyéndose él mismo y su torpeza. Sus dedos encontraron fácil la entrada al subirle la pierna sobre su hombro, deslizándose casi por sí mismos dentro. No sólo provocaron un gemido fuerte y abandonado del omega, sino también que un chorro de lubricación cayera por su mano. Con apenas un par de movimientos intentó agregar un tercer dedo, sorprendido de obtener el mismo resultado y ya seguro que sería bien recibido envolvió su propio miembro con su mano esparciendo el espeso jugo que su compañero amablemente le había brindado.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Apenas se apoyó en la entrada se deslizó lentamente hacia adentro sin encontrar resistencia, la humedad caliente le recibía en un interior dilatado por la excitación que había estado torturando al otro desde hacía horas. Se mordió el labios inferior con fuerza, manteniendo control al sujetar al otro por la cadera y comenzando a moverse con cuidado, al menos en un inicio. El gemido arrastrado de su garganta parecía acompañar el movimiento de su cadera que poco a poco subía de ritmo cuando se aseguraba que no le estaba lastimando.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Komaeda sentía que se quedaba sin aire, cada intento de respirar era ahogado por sus propios gemidos descontrolados y por lo abrumado que le hacía sentirse tan lleno finalmente. Su mente era una maraña de sensaciones que no podía deshilar ni un solo pensamiento coherente más que el nombre del castaño y la palabra “más” que intentaba decir entre sus gemidos. Sus manos se alzaron desesperadas, aferrándose a la ropa ajena comenzó a tironear, prendiéndose de sus hombros para treparse y torpemente apretar sus labios contra los ajenos.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Entre jadeos y gemidos los labios no llegaron a besarse pero sus lenguas se encontraron de inmediato, lamiendose uno al otro. Hinata sin dejar de moverse y Komaeda sin soltarse de sus hombros, habiendo pasado su brazo por detrás de su cuello. El golpear de los dientes fue desagradable y pese a que el castaño intentó apartar su rostro para poder jadear libremente, el peliblanco seguía buscándolo ocupando su boca en cada momento con su lengua, intentando unir sus labios y gemir contra su aliento. <br/>
<br/>
</span><span>- K-koma… ahh.. ¡Komaedumgh! - Gruñó entre jadeos, pero no parecía que el otro le estuviera escuchando y continuaba volviendo a sus labios. Apartó nuevamente su rostro pero esta vez fue directo a su cuello mordiendo contra el músculo para mantenerlo quieto. El chillido del peliblanco pareció de dolor pero pronto se mimetizó con los gemidos de placer que habían estado antes. <br/>
<br/>
</span><span>Hinata no dejaba de moverse, apartando su rostro solo para ver la marca que nacía roja en la piel pálida. Un asalto de adrenalina le quitó el aliento al ver el conjunto de las dos marcas, casi juntas… pero aún fácilmente ocultables. Tenía que seguir, no podía dejarlo solo allí. Sus labios volvieron a apegarse a la piel ajena, más contra el cuello y afirmándose con sus dientes, volvió a chupar con fuerza. Una y otra vez, pasando por cada tramo de piel que pudiese alcanzar, sujetándolo por la cintura seguía marcando como si el propio acto de follarlo no fuese suficiente para hacerlo suyo.<br/>
<br/>
</span>Al apartarse lo pudo ver, marcas en varios tonos de vino esparcidas por el cuello y hombros del peliblanco, el sabor salado de su piel aún cosquilleando en su lengua. Ya no había manera que pudiese cubrirlas, todo el colegio sabría que Komaeda no estaba disponible, que ya había sido reclamado.</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Entre ambos cuerpos la humedad sonaba pegajosa y abundante, cosa que llamó la atención del castaño. - ¿A-acabaste… ya? - Su tono sorprendido fue respondido con el sacudir en negativa de la cabeza de su compañero que seguía perdido en su placer. Sin creerle pasó su mano por la espesidad transparente entre ambos, efectivamente, su nariz le podía decir que aún era lubricación… más de esta. Al sujetarlo por la cadera sintió la humedad que ya manchaba las sábanas bajo suyo y ahora que lo notaba la sentía incluso en sus muslos.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Nunca habría siquiera imaginado que alguien pudiese lubricar de esa manera, y definitivamente en otro momento lo habría encontrado inconveniente o hasta desagradable, pero en ese momento aquello le excitaba más. Komaeda estaba en aquel estado para él… por él… toda aquella lubricación, aquella excitación, el deseo, el desespero por un beso, era todo para él.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Empujó la pierna ajena hacia un lado para obligarlo a ponerse de costado y acomodando sus rodillas, una a cada lado del muslo, lo volvió a embestir entrando de costado, con una sola estocada llegando más profundo que antes. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás por el placer de volver a hundirse en la caliente humedad.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Komaeda volvió a gemir, la nueva posición le dejaba aún más expuesto y podía sentir al otro golpear contra su próstata en cada embestida, desarmando cualquier palabra que pudiese articular, comenzando a balbucear incoherentemente. Manoteando como un náufrago en una tormenta logró asirse de una de las almohadas la cual abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el olor del castaño.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>En el rítmico movimiento Hinata hundió afirmó su agarre contra la cadera ajena intentando atraerlo más contra si. Con lo delicada de la piel ajena no necesito demasiada fuerza para dejar vibrantes marcas carmines. Agarró con sus dientes el tobillo, haciendo algo de succión para dejar su presencia allí también.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Su mirada se deleitó con el cuerpo frágil bajo suyo, siendo atrapada por el desastre mojado que era la erección ajena, meciéndose con cada embestida, goteando contra la cama la espesa lubricación que ya manchaba todo a su alrededor. Movido por la curiosidad y recordando lo fuerte que era aquel olor, llevó su mano allí para recoger fácilmente un poco entre sus dedos con apenas un roce y llevarlo a sus labios. El sabor era punzante, duradero y un poco abrumador pero definitivamente no desagradable. Su mano regresó a sujetar la carne dura, tan mojada que pese al firme agarre esta se deslizaba con facilidad con el impulso de sus propias embestidas.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>El cuerpo de Komaeda estaba abrumado por tantas sensaciones, tensándose en su vientre se encorvaba contra la mano que le masturbaba. - ¡Mm.. ahh…! ¡Hi-Hinata-kun…! - Al separar su rostro de la almohada dejó un rastro húmedo en esta. - ¡Hinata-kun! ¡Sigue…! ¡Se siente tan bien… por favor..! ¡No te detengas! ¡Qu-quedate! - Sollozó demasiado perdido en el placer como para hablar con más claridad, siendo sacudida su voz por cada embestida, sin cerrar su boca entre gemidos un camino de saliva comenzaba a marcarse en la comisura de su labio cayendo a su mentón. - Termina dentro… - <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Las dos palabras golpearon al castaño como un bofetada. El silencio por parte del alpha no desanimaba al omega que continuó aún con más avidez. - ¡Quiero tus hijos, Hinata-kun! ¡Llenammh... me! ¡Quiero que tu.. ah... semilla se siembre dentro! ¡Por favor, mmnhh.. acaba…! ¡No salgas! Ah… - Los ruegos se volvían más desesperados, soltando la almohada para aferrarse al brazo que le daba aquel placer, apretándolo más contra él y tirando hacia sí para que no se apartase. - ¡Ahh… sigue, sigue! -<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Hinata no pensaba con claridad… la idea de terminar dentro le despertaba aún más la necesidad de tenerlo. Sabía que no era momento para tener hijos, eran jóvenes, aún estudiando, pero su mente parecía haber olvidado todo eso por el momento y la idea ya no le parecía descabellada, todo lo contrario. Como si aquel pensamiento fuese una represa que se abría, su cuerpo reaccionó, embistiendo con más fuerza para llegar tan dentro como fuera posible, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar en la base de su miembro comenzando a hincharse más, ya no tenía opción más que quedarse contra el otro. Gimió entre sus dientes, encorvado contra el peliblanco, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y apretando inconscientemente la erección entre sus dedos. Soltó finalmente un fuerte chorro en su interior.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Komaeda acompañó el gemido, estimulado no solo por la presión creciente de la mano en su entrepierna sino también por el repentino estiramiento en su entrada. El orgasmo le acompañó casi de inmediato, manchando la mano del alpha así como la cama debajo y de inmediato su cuerpo se relajó apoyándose contra la almohada que había estado abrazando. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>-Te siento… Hinata-kun… te siento dentro… está caliente, se siente bien… - Gimoteó suave mientras recuperaba el aliento. - acabaste adentro… llevaré a tus hijos… será hermoso si lo hacemos juntos… ¿verdad? -<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Hinata solo lo abrazó, apegado contra él, sin responder a sus palabras solo respirando agitado antes de, con mucho cuidado y lentitud, comenzar a recostarse hacia un lado por la espalda del peliblanco. Acariciando su cabello, acallabalos pequeños quejidos que daba al sentirlo moverse. - Quédate quieto… no puedo salir aún… - Tranquilizó en voz ronca mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y pasaba su mano por las sábanas para limpiarla.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Estaba enganchado, sólo podía intentar relajarse mientras su cuerpo se estremecía sintiendo su lenta eyaculación continuar aún después del orgasmo. - Relájate ahora… lo hiciste bien… estabas tan hermoso… Nagito… quieto… - Susurró, respirando pesado contra el cabello esponjoso de la nuca.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Komaeda gimió al sentirlo moverse, arqueando su espalda y moviéndose sin mucho éxito ya que enseguida los brazos del más fuerte lo sujetaron con firmeza por la cadera evitando que tirase o se lastimase por un movimiento brusco. Podía sentirlo palpitar en su interior, lento pero marcado, aún llenándolo y manteniéndolo allí, soltando estremecimientos por sus piernas y vientre, emocionandose al punto de soltar pequeñas risas contra la almohada. - No creí que fueras a hacerlo… con una basura como yo, un omega desesperado que no merece ni siquiera una mirada de un alpha como tu… y que me dejes cargar tus hijos… es increíble… nunca me sentí tan afortunado… por que solo la suerte pudo darme algo tan maravilloso… -<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>El castaño no respondió pero lo siguió sosteniendo firme, hundiendo su nariz en la cabellera ajena antes de morderle por la nuca, sujetándolo más contra sí. Con aquel gesto el peliblanco pareció calmarse, quedarse finalmente quieto y con su respiración pesada finalmente dejó de hablar relajando poco a poco su cuerpo.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Komaeda se sentía contenido, su cuerpo instintivamente se relajaba, comprobando con un pequeño movimiento de su cadera que efectivamente estaban enganchados. Por varios minutos no iría a ningún lado. Mirando perdidamente la ventana con las cortinas corridas la claridad comenzó a apoderarse de su mente… el recuerdo de todo lo que había dicho y hecho resurgió… como se había comportado. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Sintió una violenta oleada de calor en su rostro y un desagradable escalofrío que lo tensó nuevamente. - ¡L-lo siento…! ¡Hinata-kun….! ¡Fue el celo hablando! ¡Oh dios… todo lo que dije…! ¡No era… no tenías que…! ¡Dios… lo lamento tant... ! - Intentó removerse para apartarse pero una punzada de dolor en su entrada le hizo quedarse quieto nuevamente así como los dientes apretándose en su nuca.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Hinata lo abrazó, envolviendolo enseguida con ambos brazos y soltando su nuca para solo besarlo y susurrar contra su cabello. - Shh… no te preocupes por eso… lo sé… no tienes que disculparte… por ahora solo quédate quieto e intenta relajarte. Yo iré a la farmacia por pastillas de emergencia… pero dentro de media hora, cuando podamos separarnos. - Cerró sus ojos rozando con su nariz el pequeño hundimiento bajo su nuca y dejando un par de besos en la parte trasera de su cuello donde aún se veía fuerte las marcas de sus dientes. - Me gustó mucho lo que hicimos, realmente lo disfruté… cada momento. ¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato más? ¿Estaría bien para tí? -<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>El omega movió su cabeza en una afirmativa, haciendo un esfuerzo por relajarse y encogerse un poco en los brazos que lo envolvían. Sus dedos delgados lo sujetaron por el antebrazo, delineando los músculos del brazo de Hinata y respirando suave el olor de su piel. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>La pesadez le fue cerrando sus ojos, estaba agotado, su cuerpo se sentía satisfecho y su mente entraba en un estado de paz que no había sentido nunca. Los suaves cariños que el alpha le daban en contraste con los brazos fuertes que le sostenían le hicieron sentirse contenido, dibujándole una feliz sonrisa en su rostro al ir quedándose dormido.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Al abrir sus ojos se encontró a solas en la cama, cubierto sólo por una sábana. Se estiró buscando primero con su mano y finalmente con su mirada a su compañero, pero como temía, estaba completamente solo… manchado y con un agradable dolor en sus hombros y en su cadera.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Salió de la habitación cubierto por las sábanas blancas, la casa entera olía a sexo y feromonas revivando la verguenza de lo que había hecho. Pero fue recibido por una cálida sonrisa desde el otro lado de la barra de la cocina. Un poco confundido miró al castaño que dejaba en esta una taza de té recién hecha junto a una bolsita de papel de la farmacia. Lo siguió con la mirada aún cuando el alpha se le acercó a paso seguro.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Hinata no podía parar de sonreír, la visión del cuerpo delgado tan pálido como la sábana que lo envolvía realzaba el salpicado de mordidas y marcas que subían desde sus hombros hasta el cuello. Dejó un beso suave sobre su frente complacido con lo que había hecho. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>- ¿Quieres que te ayude a darte un baño? Ya llegó la farmacia y pensé que un té sería agradable para recuperar fuerzas. ¿Cómo te sientes? -<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Komaeda solo pestañeó incrédulo y confundido, grandes ojos oliva se quedaron unos momentos en el rostro amable del otro intercalandolo con un mirar rápido de la bebida humeante sobre la barra. Creía que después de haber sido “usado” sería descartado, que había abusado de la amabilidad del castaño de abrazarlo mientras estuvieron enganchados, pero que ahora que ya todo había terminado volverían a una vida separada… incluso peor ahora que sabía que era un omega… sin embargo el castaño le miraba esperando una respuesta y sus manos grandes y fuertes se apoyaban contra sus hombros angulosos. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>- Una ducha estará bien. - Finalmente accedió, sonriendo. - Pero solo si me acompañas. - </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Con esas palabras estaba aceptando lo que para Hinata era obvio. Había sido tomado por el alpha.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>